


Chow Chow Cyno

by GlasyaLabolas



Series: Brown Furred Breeds [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cynophobia, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo has been trying to help Izaya conquer his fear of dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chow Chow Cyno

**Author's Note:**

> Casually dedicated to my SO who likes Izaya and dogs, though the two don't like each other so much.

Izaya Orihara does not stand outside of his front door for longer than he needs to, he’s just recalling any more appointments he might have today. His hand grasping his keys does not shake momentarily, he’s simply grabbed his keys a little more awkwardly than he expected and has to right them. Izaya Orihara is not afraid of anything, not monsters and certainly not beasts.

 

Shizuo knows that the answer is just that Izaya is not fond of canines, god knows that Izaya has stated that enough, but some part of his protozoan brain cannot process this. Izaya has accepted all of Shizuo’s issues and quirks, no matter how absurdly difficult. Asking the same and for a light compromise isn’t _too much_ , is it?

 

And yet _that beast_ is in his apartment.

 

Once inside, he sees it. The mass of brown fur laying on its side in front of his windows, soaking up the sun like a creature much less innocuous. Its ears twitch, hearing him come in, the long tail swishing just once.

 

Izaya does not think about the strong jaws that could bite his arm in half like a toothpick, he does not think about how the beast stands taller than him on its hind legs, he does not think about how it’s wider than him with its mass. Izaya doesn’t, doesn’t, _doesn’t_ , and _why_ would anyone think he would?

 

“Have you been laying there all day, you lazy mutt?” He doesn’t mock it to calm his nerves. His nerves _do not_ need calming.

 

His stride is as fluid and elegant as ever as he waltzes up to the beast. It turns its head to look up at him, brown eyes content, as Izaya kneels to the floor. It’s patiently waiting for the hand that will slowly reach out. His hand does as expected and then there’s a moist nose against his fingers.

 

Izaya clicks his tongue, “You _have_ been in this spot since I left, haven’t you? Who knew killing machines could be so _lazy_.”

 

The wet nose presses into his fingers more and he gets the hint, scratching the canine’s head before moving to its stomach. The tail starts thumping against the wood of the floor as his scratches grow bolder and spread out. Izaya worries about dents in his floor momentarily. Once it rolls completely onto its back, he decides _that’s enough for today_ and ceases. Izaya does not shiver when he stands up.

 

His hand now reeks of _dog_ and this must be amended _immediately._ As Izaya makes his way to the sink, it happens as it has been happening every day for the past week. The snapping of bone like clay pottery, the tearing and ripping of muscles like shredding crisp clothes, the snapping of cartilage like rocks meeting porcelain in a grinder, and, finally, bare feet slapping on the wooden floor.

 

“You’re getting better,” he hears Shizuo say from behind him. He listens to the _crack_ and _pop_ as Shizuo twists his neck and rolls his shoulder. “Can’t smell as much fear on ya’ anymore.”

 

Izaya snorts, “I’m not afraid of you, Shizu-chan. Now, go put on some pants. If you’re going to play pretend as a human--”

  
He’s cut off as there’s a sudden loud bark next to his ear. Izaya Orihara _does not_ inelegantly screech like a frightened cockatoo. Izaya Orihara does, however, rip out the spray faucet to douse the laughing beast behind him.


End file.
